Sagnius IV: War with Chaos
by ChibiPotatoes
Summary: A whole Imperial Gaurd regiment is trapped in a city which they are to defend to the last. Reinforcements have been sent, but will they be able to defend against the on coming chaos army? Plz no Flames. All Chaps up!
1. Prologue:The Beginning

**This is but a taste f my story, which has yet to begin**

Prologue

Sagnius IV, a planet of bitter cold, forever winter, and a sheet of permafrost which had not been melted for over one hundred millenniums, stood on the outer edge of the Eye of Terror. There had been an eight year struggle to control a city of the utmost importance on the planet's desolate and dreary landscape. Within the Astorina mountains stood the large city of Constantinople II. What had been known as the War of Astorina had been won by the 78th Valhallan, but their victory would be short lived. Soon they received information from their scouts that legions of Iron Warriors Chaos Space Marines were gathering two hundred kilometers from the mountainous border. They quickly sent a request for reinforcements to Terra.

Senior Force Commander of the 28th Cadian, Alexie Stukov, gazed through a pair of binoculars at an Iron Warriors convoy of about twenty thousand strong heading towards an evergreen forest, the suspected area of an Iron Warriors base. "Should we mobilize our forces?" asked Commissar Vladimir Varov, commander of the 45th Raven Legion. "Be patient, Vladimir, the Iron Warriors are not notified of our presence, and we will keep it that way. Until we are ready." Alexie responded with a smirk. A jeep pulled up, a young female lieutenant at the wheel. The two hopped in and they zoomed off onto a partly seen road, continuing until they stopped at an awaiting train. The train was loading up with the 28th Cadian, 608th Veddolan, 45th Raven Legion, and the 66th Typhus. They got out and met up with Anatoly Karkarroff and Qin Si Wang, the commanders of the 66th and 608th. "We're late. And we still have four hundred men to load." Anatoly said with his hand tapping his watch. Qin Si Wang was talking to his heavy weapons officer, Andrew Malic. He turned to the lieutenant, a well trained sniper named Halle Heredovich. He asked her a few questions and she acknowledged. The two officers boarded the train as the four commanders herded everyone else in. The locomotive let out a blare from its horn as the train began to slowly chug along.

There was an officers' meeting along the way. "The 78th are in need of our assistance soon, all they have at the garrison are ten thousand strong. Our photos of the surrounding are area show that the Iron Warriors have more than two hundred thousand." Vladimir said pointing at the evergreen forest on the holo-map. "We are thirty-two kilometers from Constantinople. Hopefully by then they will still be alive." Qin Si Wang said with seriousness. The officers began to murmur quietly. A distant explosion was heard. "What the hell!" Anatoly exclaimed running to the locomotive to find out. Another explosion was heard, but this time it rocked the whole train, threatening to derail. "Shit!" Andrew exclaimed grabbing his rocket launcher and positioning himself in front of a firing slit. "Damn, Iron Warriors." A siren went off, and a servitor's voice was heard over the Intercom. "General quarters, general quarters, man your battle stations." The steely metallic voice said. "Eat rocket, bastards!" a heavy weapons gunner yelled as a rocket zoomed off. "Dammit, you, shut up! And don't fire that weapon again, we're rigged for red!" Halle yelled at the soldier, who put the rocket down. The bright white lights, turned into a dim red, a signal for silence. The train's wheel mufflers were activated making the train a part of the shadows. They moved as quietly as possible through the mountains. The silence, though, did not fool the Iron Warriors who were masters of chaotic technology.

**if you have any comments, review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Bracing for War

Bracing for War

Chapter 1

The train bumped along the tracks, its mufflers still activated and they were still rigged for red. They were progressing slowly through the caverns of the Astorina Mountains. It had been four hours, four hours since they left, three and a half hours since they were ambushed, and two hours since they entered the dark and eerie caverns. "There!" a scout in the locomotive yelled, "I think I see the end of the tunnel!" Andrew got up; a mortar shell was in his hand. He shielded his eyes against the bright light of day.

They finally arrived in Constantinople II. The city was in ruins. There were only very few buildings still standing, and there were fires raging everywhere. The citizens were on the streets, begging from the remaining soldiers of the 78th, who barely had anything, themselves. As the four regiments drove through on their tanks and transports the bystanders called out, "Thank the Emperor, our prayers have been answered!" They continued on toward the destroyed command post of the garrison. "When I sent my message, I didn't think anyone would come." Commander Stratsen of the 78th said relieved. "Damn, what happened?" Anatoly asked. "The Iron Warriors have been bombarding us for days, as you can see they almost completely leveled the city." He stretched his hand over the landscape. "How many troops are still here, well, I mean alive?" Vladimir asked. Stratsen handed him a notepad. "300 men sir, I'm glad you arrived when you did." Stratsen said, "So do you guys know what we're up against?" Halle, Andrew, and Kasrkin officer, Ricardo walked up to Alexie; he read the data slate given to him. "According to our reconnaissance, 200,000" Stratsen cursed out loud. "At this rate we'll never win this war." Andrew stepped forward, "Commander Qin, your requezt haz been denied, the Marauder Imperial Bomberz vill not be arriving in tree dayz, zey told me a veek." Commander Qin nodded his head. "Thank you, you may return to your posts."

"200,000 Chaos! Are zey crazy!" Andrew said in his heavy accent. Halle looked up from polishing her sniper rifle. "Do not worry; apparently they know what they are doing." Andrew admired her, she had an 'I don't care about anything' attitude, she never smiled though, and she was a determined girl. She gazed through her scope, and squeezed the trigger, "Damn cultist idiot." Andrew gazed over the wall, "Hmm, nice zshot." One of the tank commanders, Jose, walked towards the two, smoking his Iho stick. He breathed a puff of smoke. "Are you guys ready for this? They say there are not only Iron Warriors out there, but the legendary Thousand Sons." Andrew gazed at him in horror, "Zis is a joke, am I correct?" Jose shrugged, "It's just a rumor." Halle nodded her head, and signaled to Andrew who grabbed his long las. Andrew wasn't just a heavy weapons specialist, but a sniper as well.

"Hey Kialie!" Halle whispered to the scout crouching on the ground, "Do you see anything?" She pointed to a break in the tree line. They gazed through their sniper scopes. They saw the usual Iron Warriors, nothing suspicious. Halle scanned the tree line and she saw them, the Legion who had betrayed the Emperor at the Horus Heresy, the lost legion of Magnus the Red, The Thousand Sons.


	3. Chapter 2: The Garrison

**I thank those who reviewed my story, especially N. Kage! (Thanx a bunch buddy!)**

The Garrison

Chapter 2

"Bring up the Armageddon pattern basilisks!" Vladimir yelled over blowing whistles, the roar of tank engines, and the thump of feet on hard rockcrete. It had been four days since Halle, Andrew, and Kialie had spotted the new threat. They had dug in is fast as they could, the trenches were crud, but they would hold. It was the middle of the night. "Move into position! Hurry now!" Anatoly said amongst the mix of the five regiments. "Be lively now! Douse those lights!" The guardsmen nearest to the lamps turned off the illuminating sources. They heard a battle cry and a red flares were shot in the air, giving the night an uneasy glow. "Here they come! The first waves are just to taunt us, so don't let up!" The first wave came out of the forest, cultists! They charged through the thick snow, weapons raised. "Get ready guys," said a female sergeant. Her name was Terra, a Kasrkin to them, she was a Verghastite, and a well trained Verghastite. "Light 'em up!" The cultists had been slowing down because they thought there would be no resistance, for there was no lighting and no movement. The cultists were caught off guard as they met a wall of lasers. "Damn cultiztz. Are zey veally zat zstupid?" Andrew exclaimed, still gazing through his scope. "Yeah, those idiots would do anything for the chaotic gods." Halle said as she reloaded her long las. "Next wave approaching!" Terra yelled. Tanks. "Fire all ordnance! Destroy those tanks before they reach the trenches!" Qin yelled. The scream of basilisk shells and the roar of battle cannons sent the 2nd wave's infantry scrambling for cover on the flat plain between the forest and city.

"14th wave, get ready!" Terra yelled with a tired tone. "Damn, vhy to zey keep charging? Don't zey know it is hopeless!" Andrew said, "I'm down to tree las-packs!" The worn out guardsmen again took position in the trenches, "Obliterators and Terminators!" One of the guardsmen said in fear. They looked over at the hulking machines built for destruction. "Hold the line Dammit!" Yelled a sergeant of the 45th. Las fire filled the air. Soon the sky was dark; it smelt of metal and of leaking gas. Most of the guardsmen had dawned their gas masks because the smell was so unbearable. It began to rain, slowly at first, but it then became a downpour. The trenches they had manned became flooded; the water reached to their knees. Andrew sloshed through the water to grab more munitions for his station, 328. "Damn, were the hell did I put those heavy bolter belts." 2nd officer Jose said out loud. He dunked his masked face into the murky water and emerged with a box of heavy bolter rounds. "Sorry that's all you're gettin'. We're starting to run low on ammo." He gave the box to the awaiting guardsman. Andrew walked up. "What do you need Andrew?" Jose asked. "I need more Las-packs, ve're running out at tree tventy eight." Jose handed him a box of only ten, "Sorry bud, but that's all I can give you." Andrew walked away, 'Shit, I need more zan zis; I've got tventy people to zupport.'

When Andrew returned to station 328, the others were gearing up. "Vat is going on?" Andrew asked. Halle tossed him his equipment which was already sorted out. "We were ordered forward to scout ahead, Svencin, Ricardo, you, and me." Andrew checked his war-knife, it had been a gift from Ricardo; 30 centimeters of pure silver alimite-steel. Ricardo and Andrew were best friends for as long as they could remember, they lived in the same sector back on Valhalla. They were both conscripted into 608th; they stuck together like brothers until Ricardo was moved to Tonya's platoon. The four met at the far end of the line where the action was the least. "Scout ahead and see what we're up against, like that'll be easy!" Svencin said sarcastically. "Ya up for this, Andrew?" Ricardo asked. Andrew just nodded his head. "Let's get going guys we only have a few hours." Halle said as she hopped out of the trench and into the darkness.

"Ok, guys this is were we split up, meet back here in an hour and keep constant contact with each other." Svencin said as he put the com-bead into his ear. Andrew went north he fixed his scope. He hid in a nearby bush as he watched the chaos offer one or there own to their gods, it was a horrible site, it was unspeakable. "Have you guys taken a head count of your area?" Andrew whispered into his head piece. "Yeah, I counted 246." Halle said. "There's too many to count on my side." Andrew heard Svencin say. "I can't find any infantry just armor." Ricardo called, "No, wait. Oh SHIT!" Andrew's heart sank, "Vreport, Ricardo!" Andrew said on Ricardo's frequency. "Multiple hostiles, I-I…" Ricardo's radio grew silent. "We lost his signal!" Halle yelled through the com. "Vell, get it back dammit!" Andrew called to the others, "I'm going to get him!" Andrew said as he attached his war-knife to his bayonet lug. Halle grasped him by the shoulder, "No we can't! It's almost dawn!" Andrew gazed at the light, which was slowly growing. Andrew reluctantly walked back with the other two; he hated how he was to abandon his comrade. The sad truth of a guardsman; is duty comes before brotherhood.


	4. Chapter 4:Death Before Dishonor

Death before Dishonor

Chapter 3

"Commander, we're up against a lot more Thousand Sons than Iron Warriors now." Svencin said, "They're getting ready to throw everything at us." Vladimir nodded. He walked over to the other four commanders. "Brace for a full attack on our lines." He said, "They're gonna throw everything at us." A bright light lit up the morning sky, they were coming. "Prepare all weapons! Open fire once they get into range!" A wave of blue and gold surged forward from the forest, too numerous to count from the command post at the top of the cathedral. "Oh shit." muttered Andrew as the Thousand Sons charged forward. The Chaos got closer and closer until, "Open fire!" the ground shook as every Imperial weapon released a hail of death. Andrew trained his sights on a sergeant; he fired three shots at him, "Man, vhy von't zey die!" Halle looked up, "They're Thousand Sons, they can soak up a lot of firepower." Soon the guardsmen heard the order they prayed they wouldn't hear, "Fix bayonets! Prepare to repel borders!" Alexie looked over at the trench line, "Tell everyone to pull back, pull them back!" As the Thousand Sons reached the parapet, the guardsmen heard the signal to retreat. Halle grabbed Andrew and slung him around her back; he had been knocked out when a bolter round struck his helmet. As she dropped Andrew in a nearby building, she turned and cracked a few shots at the on coming tide; she took a bullet to the head, Andrew woke up and saw Halle bleeding on the street and he dragged her through the door. He examined the wound, 'She'll survive if I get her to the field hospital, quick!' He waved down a retreating Chimera, it stopped. The commander opened the hatch and yelled, "Get in here, Dammit! We're sitting duc-" The transport exploded in a huge fireball as a Chaos rocket hit it squarely in the side armor, all who were aboard were dead, Svencin and Terra were among them. "Shit, I need azziztance!" He crudely bandaged her head in hopes that he could carry her to safety, he looked around and decided the second floor of the building would do for now.

Andrew could here constant heavy and small arms fire outside; he peeked through a crack in the boarded window, they were holding off the Chaos at the intersection between the masonae district and glasswork district well, but how long would they last? He tried the vox-line again, "Field command, Vi am trapped along vith my fellow gaurdzman." All he heard was static, "Iz zer anyvone out zer!" There was no response. 'I'm going to have to risk traveling on the roofs.' Before the chaos attack, the Imperial forces had cunningly placed wooden boards on the roofs of buildings to perform as makeshift bridges. He slung her around his shoulders and with one arm pulled out his faithful bolt pistol. He began to cross the first bridge when Halle woke up, "Uhhh, how long have I been out?" she asked. When the first bridge was clear he leaned her against the wall, "A vew hourz, can you ztand?" Halle nodded; she pulled out her two bolt pistols and smiled, "Let's go." They walked through the quiet building, it was too quiet. As they rounded the corner they came face to face with three Thousand Sons. The two yelled their battle cries as they emptied their full magazines; the chaos didn't fall. Andrew rolled a frag grenade at them and ducked for cover, Halle followed suit. The grenade exploded and cleared the hallway. "Ve better get going, zomebody probably heard zat!" they stopped at the bottom of the stairs, Andrew signaled to a weakened wall. He stuck a satchel charge, "Ve have not time to run through the streets." He said as he primed the charge, "The Imperial command pozt zshould be past zis vall."

A guardsman ran to, Conantra, the commander of the masonae gazed at the data-slate given to him, "Damn, we don't have enough guardsmen to hold the off for long and it's the same news every where else." He gave the slate back, "It looks like I have to make do with what I've got." All of a sudden one of the walls beside him exploded, the nearest guardsman was thrown into Conantra. "What the hell is going on here!" he yelled in frustration. Halle and Andrew stumbled through the hole in the wall, Andrew had just been hit by a bolter round in the arm, and Halle was hit in her shoulder. They were both shot as the Thousand Sons found them priming the charge. The medics soon began their work on their wounds. The guardsman ran to Conantra again; this time with a message tube, Conantra took it as the last Thousand Son on the other side was killed. "Rally up and head to the center of the city, our commanders want to speak with us." The cleared out of the building and filed into awaiting chimera transports.

Alexie stood on top of a Grypphone pattern Vanquisher with his power sword in the air, "The Emperor calls for one last effort brothers and sisters, we may be greatly outnumbered, but if you keep the faith we may win this day!" Halle and Andrew heard some muffled sobbing and crying in the background. "Many of you know that you will not see the light of day again and you leave families behind, but we need now more than ever, remember Death comes before Dishonor!" Alexie yelled out a battle cry and the others joined in forming a chorus of chants, "For Ravenor! For Veddolania! For Cadia! For Typhun! For Valhalla!" They formed in ranks of infantry in plain view of the chaos army. "Zee you in the next vorld Halle." Andrew said as he embraced her, Halle pecked his cheek, "Same, Andrew." Tears began to roll down their face as they tightly embraced, for they knew it was probably their last. "Andrew held her face in his cupped hands, and kissed her on the lips, "I'll miss you, you taught me a lot." Halle stifled her sob, "You taught me the true meaning of faith, friendship, duty, honor, and love." Alexie, Vladimir, Anatoly, Qin, and Stratsen raised their power swords, and yelled the final battle cry. "For Ravenor! For Veddolania! For Cadia! For Typhun! For Valhalla!" As they charged many of them were mowed down by heavy bolter and bolter fire. Lascannons tore them apart and auto cannons stopped them dead in their tracks. None were seen to have reached the Chaos lines. It was a sacrifice that would be remembered for millenniums.


	5. Epilogue: The End or a New Beginning?

The End or a New Beginning?

Epilogue

Inquisitor lord Manessa stood on the deck of her cruiser as she gazed down upon Sagnius IV. A sister of battle, named Sanian, handed her a data-slate. Manessa looked at it, "Five whole regiments of Imperial Guard lost?" Sanian nodded her head sadly. Manessa was stunned, 'That's more than 40,000 men and women slaughtered.' Sanian walked in again and handed her a paper. Manessa took it, "What? Two survivors! Bring them in! The two bloodied figures stumbled-limped in, one was a man, the other a woman, "Here are the papers, mistress." Sanian said as she gave her a folder. Manessa looked up from the folder, "Heavy weapons officer and sniper Andrew Malic." Andrew looked up and weakly saluted. Manessa looked up again, "And sniper expert, Halle Heredovich." Halle looked up and saluted. "Manessa folded her arms, "I guess you can say you're both lucky to be alive." They nodded. "Don't worry, we'll avenge your comrades deaths, you have my word."


End file.
